Count-down: Catalan Subtitles
This is the version of the Catalan subtitles for episode 102: "Count-down." This was translated by Josep Maria Roca Peña from http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko . Transcript 1 00:00:01,671 --> 00:00:07,645 Subtitolat per Josep Maria 18. http://barcino.info/CodiLyoko 2 00:00:59,648 --> 00:01:12,822 Torna els codis, Tyron! Les instruccions eren clares per vendre. Tu les vols utilitzar per al teu propi interès! 3 00:01:13,822 --> 00:01:14,893 On has trobat això? 4 00:01:15,154 --> 00:01:19,299 — Estava a Còrtex. — No se suposava que estarien a la caixa forta, Tyron? 5 00:01:20,165 --> 00:01:22,510 Estava tan nerviós que no vaig prestar atenció. 6 00:01:24,029 --> 00:01:26,590 Però aquesta veu, et sona familiar? 7 00:01:26,825 --> 00:01:28,761 — No pertanyeràs més al meu equip! Espera, escolta. 8 00:01:30,152 --> 00:01:33,833 Ets incapaç de treballar amb el meu superordinador. 9 00:01:34,280 --> 00:01:37,340 El meu pare? Creus que sigui el meu pare? 10 00:01:37,579 --> 00:01:38,808 No ho sé, Aelita. 11 00:01:39,022 --> 00:01:41,748 Però si realment és ell, no se’l veu molt content, pel seu to. 12 00:01:42,006 --> 00:01:44,751 Aquest vídeo explicaria si el meu pare està involucrat amb el retorn del XANA? 13 00:01:45,038 --> 00:01:48,542 Potser. Però per assegurar-nos, realitzaré una descodiﬁcació numèrica. 14 00:01:52,746 --> 00:01:53,681 Classe ďeducació física. 15 00:01:58,525 --> 00:02:00,907 Aquests plans no haurien ďhaver sortir de la caixa forta. 16 00:02:01,387 --> 00:02:07,011 Flexions! Flexions! Flexions! Vinga, avui tothom està ﬂuix! Vinga, ﬂexions, ﬂexions! 17 00:02:07,091 --> 00:02:14,154 Vinga, nois escanyolits! Moveu-vos! Flexions! Vinga, vinga, vinga, ﬂexions! 18 00:02:14,235 --> 00:02:16,747 Saps? He vist la Samantha Knight fa una estona. 19 00:02:16,940 --> 00:02:17,840 La Sam? 20 00:02:19,559 --> 00:02:22,154 No em diguis que és veritat! No pot ser! 21 00:02:22,960 --> 00:02:26,141 Què coi passa? Què és aquest escàndol? Creus que ets en una classe de discoteca? 22 00:02:26,280 --> 00:02:27,657 Ho sento, Jim, no siguis dolent. 23 00:02:27,749 --> 00:02:30,927 És clar que ho sóc! Fes 10 voltes al pati i de pressa! 24 00:02:31,022 --> 00:02:35,895 Ara tornem a la classe. Ehem… Continueu amb el ritme, ﬂexions, ﬂexions! 25 00:02:36,371 --> 00:02:39,175 — Ai, Jim! — Flexions! Flexions! 26 00:02:39,284 --> 00:02:42,752 Tinc una rampa! Em fa mal! Haig ďanar a la infermeria! 27 00:02:44,812 --> 00:02:48,025 Si us plau, mireu-me. Flexions! Flexions! 28 00:02:48,108 --> 00:02:49,956 Què li passa avui a ľOdd? Ha guanyat la loteria? 29 00:02:50,012 --> 00:02:52,747 Gairebé. Només li he dit que la Samantha Knight ha tornat a Kàdic. 30 00:02:52,874 --> 00:02:56,808 La Samantha? Ha tornat? Bé, mira-ťho com vulguis. En realitat, canviarà el seu estat ďànim. 31 00:03:09,875 --> 00:03:12,829 Sam? Has tornat? De veritat ets tu? 32 00:03:13,000 --> 00:03:15,143 No, no sóc jo. 33 00:03:17,594 --> 00:03:19,828 Quin és el teu problema? No et posa feliç tornar-me a veure? 34 00:03:21,205 --> 00:03:22,923 Al contrari! Sí, és clar que sí! 35 00:03:23,001 --> 00:03:26,784 Ne-necessito anar a canviar-me. Bé, ens veiem a la cafeteria en 2 minuts, ďacord? 36 00:03:42,976 --> 00:03:54,178 İ us corbeu i us poseu drets. İ us corbeu i us poseu drets. 37 00:03:54,748 --> 00:03:58,206 Hi ha moviments a Lyoko. El XANA ha llançat un atac. Hem ďavisar els altres. 38 00:03:58,785 --> 00:03:59,650 Molt bé. 39 00:04:03,420 --> 00:04:07,328 İ us corb… Belpois! A on intentes anar? 40 00:04:07,494 --> 00:04:09,859 Estic com ľOdd, Jim, alguna cosa li passa als meus músculs! 41 00:04:10,613 --> 00:04:13,694 No és possible, és una massacre! Què us passa tots els dies? 42 00:04:14,508 --> 00:04:18,717 Bé, continuem. İ us corbeu… 43 00:04:18,948 --> 00:04:20,109 Avisaré la Yumi i en William. 44 00:04:20,237 --> 00:04:24,291 Jo m’encarrego de ľOdd. Ara fes veure que et desmaies i jo et porto a la infermeria. 45 00:04:54,212 --> 00:04:55,161 İ doncs, ďon ve? 46 00:04:55,366 --> 00:04:59,605 Del sector del desert. A ľest. Hi ha una torre activada, enviaré la resta quan arribin. 47 00:04:59,681 --> 00:05:00,928 Anem. 48 00:05:07,711 --> 00:05:11,402 Transfereixo en William. Transfereixo la Yumi. 49 00:05:20,042 --> 00:05:21,102 Virtualització! 50 00:05:26,637 --> 00:05:29,842 Bé, ja he entrat en calor, no necessitem reforços. O sí, Yumi? 51 00:05:30,824 --> 00:05:32,561 Jeremie, la torre està lluny de nosaltres? 52 00:05:32,666 --> 00:05:34,978 No, just a la sortida del congost. Seguiu endavant. 53 00:05:41,013 --> 00:05:42,611 Ei, William, no és una cursa! 54 00:05:44,259 --> 00:05:45,368 Ei, Sam, sóc aquí! 55 00:05:57,211 --> 00:05:58,233 Oh, merda! 56 00:06:06,398 --> 00:06:09,132 No tens cervell? Ho has fet a propòsit, i ťhe vist! 57 00:06:15,833 --> 00:06:17,025 Odd, estàs bé? 58 00:06:17,677 --> 00:06:18,945 Aquest tipus està boig. 59 00:06:20,220 --> 00:06:22,575 No, només estic acomiadat. És un dinosaure. 60 00:06:25,216 --> 00:06:28,027 Uau, sembla que has rebut un cop fort al cap! 61 00:06:29,278 --> 00:06:31,408 Allunya’t, ara tinc un assumpte. 62 00:06:33,302 --> 00:06:35,873 — Estàs de broma? — No, no, no, no! 63 00:06:36,319 --> 00:06:37,553 Vols que et porti a la infermeria? 64 00:06:37,661 --> 00:06:40,038 Sí, ets una remolatxa lletja. 65 00:06:41,193 --> 00:06:44,445 Oh, de debò? Bé, saps què? La remolatxa se’n va. 66 00:06:54,069 --> 00:06:55,398 Ho has escoltat? 67 00:06:56,808 --> 00:06:59,514 No sento res, per què? 68 00:07:06,031 --> 00:07:09,797 — Lluitem esquena contra esquena, William. Ràpid! — Deixa’m encarregar-me ďells. 69 00:07:31,637 --> 00:07:34,387 Ha estat molt fàcil, un atac molt petit el ďavui. 70 00:07:34,569 --> 00:07:35,885 William, salta! 71 00:07:39,668 --> 00:07:41,540 Sí, tenies raó, ha estat molt fàcil. 72 00:07:41,868 --> 00:07:44,699 Nois, no us deixeu enganyar. Ľescàner detecta alguna cosa movent-se al voltant de la torre. 73 00:07:45,688 --> 00:07:47,921 Si us plau, espereu ľUlrich i ľAelita, ja vénen. 74 00:07:53,462 --> 00:07:58,901 Jeremie? İntenta trucar ľOdd una altra vegada. Si hi ha un espectre per Kàdic, realment necessita saber-ho. 75 00:07:59,151 --> 00:08:00,789 Jo m’encarrego, no et preocupis. 76 00:08:02,923 --> 00:08:04,243 Gràcies per la moto. 77 00:08:05,379 --> 00:08:07,997 De res. Ah, sembla que hi ha un espectre a prop de la cafeteria. 78 00:08:08,122 --> 00:08:11,888 Odio aquests devoradors de codis. Sense mencionar els seus efectes secundaris perversos. 79 00:08:12,089 --> 00:08:16,889 Aquest efecte secundari pervers és el que ľOdd necessita per no estar amb la Samantha, saps? 80 00:08:18,872 --> 00:08:22,371 No perdeu temps, els altres us esperen al congost. Trucaré ľOdd. 81 00:08:23,404 --> 00:08:27,466 Molt bé, ja anem! Yumi, William, la cavalleria ja ve. 82 00:08:52,811 --> 00:08:56,295 Ah, Della Robbia, he estat intentant comunicar-me amb la infermeria. 83 00:08:56,471 --> 00:08:58,938 Una emergència de saxòfon! El llop ve darrere de les ballarines! 84 00:09:00,499 --> 00:09:02,888 Crec que hauria de trucar una vegada més. 85 00:09:05,985 --> 00:09:07,610 Segur que et trobes bé, Della Robbia? 86 00:09:16,422 --> 00:09:17,468 Bé, crec que no ho està. 87 00:09:20,921 --> 00:09:23,737 Espera, William! ĽAelita i ľUlrich arribaran en un minut. 88 00:09:24,001 --> 00:09:26,016 Bé, seria millor que sabessin com de bé lluitem, oi? 89 00:09:26,126 --> 00:09:28,053 És millor ser 4 persones i no només 2. 90 00:09:29,648 --> 00:09:34,040 Sembla massa tranquil per a mi, a no ser que en Jeremie hagi comès un error i la torre no estigui protegida. 91 00:09:34,495 --> 00:09:38,023 Tu mai canvies, sempre fas el que vols. 92 00:09:44,418 --> 00:09:46,483 Yumi, m’escoltes? 93 00:09:51,034 --> 00:09:57,347 Ulrich, Aelita, codi vermell! En William i la Yumi han estat desvirtualitzats, trobeu un refugi! 94 00:09:58,594 --> 00:09:59,815 Però què és això? 95 00:10:06,047 --> 00:10:09,365 Jeremie, mai he vist una cosa així a la meva vida! Què hem de fer? 96 00:10:13,208 --> 00:10:16,739 — Jeremie? — Sortiu ďallà, busqueu un amagatall! 97 00:10:20,038 --> 00:10:21,893 Odd, ets tu? On ets? 98 00:10:21,955 --> 00:10:23,126 Darrere de les canastes. 99 00:10:23,315 --> 00:10:26,268 Què? No és hora de fer bromes, on estàs? 100 00:10:26,383 --> 00:10:30,456 A la cabina de ľamor! Cerveses, portàtils, la febre de les dones! 101 00:10:30,533 --> 00:10:33,800 Odd, espera un moment, ťha tocat un espectre? És això? 102 00:10:33,895 --> 00:10:35,569 Sif! 103 00:10:35,821 --> 00:10:37,306 “Sif”? No pots dir “sí”? 104 00:10:37,441 --> 00:10:38,627 Sif, sif! 105 00:10:38,708 --> 00:10:41,629 — Odd, no et moguis ďallà, ďacord? — Sif. 106 00:10:41,946 --> 00:10:45,741 És ľOdd. Ľha atacat un espectre. Agafeu el meu mòbil i localitzeu-lo. 107 00:10:46,664 --> 00:10:49,920 Ulrich, Aelita, esteu bé? Què passa? 108 00:10:54,156 --> 00:10:58,312 Jeremie, mai no podrem arribar a la torre! Aquesta cosa sembla indestructible! 109 00:10:58,907 --> 00:11:01,596 Crec que hi ha una manera. Podria sobrevolar aquesta cosa amb les ales. 110 00:11:02,096 --> 00:11:05,830 En somnis! No series capaç de sobrevolar-ho tan ràpid, et desvirtualitzaran! 111 00:11:06,119 --> 00:11:08,194 Jeremie, has de trobar una solució. 112 00:11:08,458 --> 00:11:12,366 Ho intento, ho intento! Però aquesta cosa sembla molt poderosa. 113 00:11:15,041 --> 00:11:18,339 Aelita, protegeix-te! Utilitza el camp ďenergia per a protegir-te. 114 00:11:32,531 --> 00:11:35,860 Jeremie, funciona! İntentarem moure’ns endavant. 115 00:11:36,849 --> 00:11:39,434 No us apropeu gaire a això, és massa perillós! 116 00:11:42,001 --> 00:11:43,877 Vinga, endavant! 117 00:11:47,773 --> 00:11:49,017 Segueix! 118 00:11:54,881 --> 00:11:55,842 Molt bé, Aelita. 119 00:11:57,582 --> 00:11:58,826 Compte! 120 00:12:14,654 --> 00:12:18,544 — És increïble. És la primera vegada que som derrotats com… — Com principiants. 121 00:12:18,953 --> 00:12:22,471 İ per ﬁlar encara més prim, un espectre ens persegueix. İ jutjant ľestat actual de ľOdd, no podem esperar. 122 00:12:22,565 --> 00:12:25,533 — Com està ľOdd? — No molt bé, no puc entendre on és. 123 00:12:25,716 --> 00:12:29,138 Escolteu, no us puc virtualitzar a Lyoko en 12 hores. 124 00:12:29,250 --> 00:12:31,717 Però la nostra prioritat és rescatar ľOdd, ďacord? 125 00:12:36,391 --> 00:12:39,318 İ… pel munt de blocs… Trobaré una forma de saber-ho. 126 00:12:39,702 --> 00:12:41,495 Què hi ha de ľespectre? Com podem lliurar-nos ďell? 127 00:12:41,577 --> 00:12:45,402 Coneixem la seva forma, és… el jardiner. Eviteu caminar a prop de les ﬂors i estareu bé. 128 00:12:49,950 --> 00:12:52,169 Sí, Odd? Estem arribant al pati, estàs lluny ďallà? 129 00:12:52,905 --> 00:12:56,919 — Què? En el desert de palmeres? — Què? 130 00:12:57,379 --> 00:13:02,222 Sí, ho sé, ja m’has dit això. No ho sé, troba alguna cosa, envia’ns un senyal! 131 00:13:04,734 --> 00:13:05,733 Allà està! 132 00:13:10,253 --> 00:13:13,812 Ehem… el dibuix… les ﬂexions… el quasi! 133 00:13:14,123 --> 00:13:16,252 Uau, tranquiŀlitza’t. No et preocupis, et portarem a un lloc segur. 134 00:13:16,563 --> 00:13:18,412 İ per sort sabem la forma de ľespectre, és el jardiner. 135 00:13:18,487 --> 00:13:21,343 Ronﬂonﬂonﬂon… Ell ľha menjat a ľalba… Llesques de la volta… 136 00:13:21,706 --> 00:13:25,989 No et preocupis, tot sortirà bé. Què és això, el mòbil ďen Jim? 137 00:13:26,104 --> 00:13:30,831 Sif, sif, he barrejat el seu saxòfon. La mostela no és un rasclet, té un cop! 138 00:13:33,219 --> 00:13:38,347 Bé, porta’l al laboratori. Li donaré a en Jim el seu mòbil. Tenim força problemes per un sol dia. 139 00:13:38,497 --> 00:13:42,748 — Vinga, anem. — Ho té! Connecteu el cargol! Connecteu el cargol! 140 00:13:43,652 --> 00:13:45,865 Ell ľha menjat a ľalba, llesques de la volta! 141 00:13:46,351 --> 00:13:48,553 Uau, aquest espectre és fort. 142 00:13:54,870 --> 00:13:58,089 Odd, estàs bé? Sé que no és simple, però necessitem la teva ajuda. 143 00:13:58,400 --> 00:14:00,012 Tenim un munt de blocs protegint la torre. 144 00:14:00,105 --> 00:14:02,946 Ets ľúnic que pot anar a Lyoko, hem de trobar el seu punt feble. 145 00:14:04,981 --> 00:14:08,012 Els esquelets, llesques de la volta, perill… 146 00:14:08,269 --> 00:14:11,714 No arribarem a res, ja parlarem quan siguis a Lyoko, ďacord? 147 00:14:11,932 --> 00:14:12,982 Karaoke! 148 00:14:18,856 --> 00:14:23,904 Eh… A, E, İ, O, U… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… M’escoltes, m’escoltes? 149 00:14:24,008 --> 00:14:25,170 Alt i clar. 150 00:14:25,499 --> 00:14:29,153 — Què bé tornar-te a escoltar parlar normal. — Em pregunto si prefereixo com era abans. 151 00:14:29,600 --> 00:14:32,437 Sí, què graciós. En comptes de riure, podries escoltar això… 152 00:14:32,561 --> 00:14:37,022 Ľespectre pot canviar ďaparença, potser ja no és el jardiner. Avisa la Yumi, ràpid! 153 00:14:37,207 --> 00:14:38,506 William, vine amb mi. 154 00:14:41,880 --> 00:14:45,210 Bé, està bé, Odd, ens ocupem de la resta. Els dos tenim treball per ara. 155 00:14:52,292 --> 00:14:53,379 Què passa, İshiyama? 156 00:14:53,707 --> 00:14:55,612 Hola, senyor Moralés, aquí està el seu mòbil. 157 00:14:56,445 --> 00:15:00,338 Potser vostè està una mica emprenyat, però ja sap, ľOdd no està del tot bé avui. 158 00:15:00,426 --> 00:15:02,650 Ho sé, Yumi, no cal explicacions. 159 00:15:03,079 --> 00:15:11,786 M’he assabentat que ľOdd ha rebut un cop. İ què en podem dir? Esgotament? És massa. 160 00:15:12,569 --> 00:15:17,426 Horaris de bojos, inaguantables muntanyes de tasques… massa esport. 161 00:15:17,568 --> 00:15:18,631 Estic ďacord amb vostè. 162 00:15:20,364 --> 00:15:25,849 Bé, no! Deixem ďelegir el camí fàcil. Parlem amb en Delmas, vinga! 163 00:15:39,923 --> 00:15:41,250 Oh, què és això? 164 00:15:41,516 --> 00:15:46,816 Una lent cinètica, ťajudarà a analitzar amb detalls ľestructura del mur de blocs sense que et vegin. 165 00:15:50,409 --> 00:15:52,095 Uau, crec que em divertiré amb això. 166 00:15:52,294 --> 00:15:55,617 No et preocupis, estaré aquí. Puja i vés al congost, de pressa! 167 00:15:55,726 --> 00:15:57,336 Està bé, senyor, ja vaig. 168 00:15:57,488 --> 00:15:58,947 — Ei, Odd! — Sí? 169 00:15:59,055 --> 00:16:02,213 No ťapropis gaire, no volem que acabis com els altres. 170 00:16:11,755 --> 00:16:13,651 Yumi, agafa el mòbil, si us plau. 171 00:16:18,398 --> 00:16:24,800 No podem seguir així. Està malament, ells ťhan cansat. Ells poden… 172 00:16:25,841 --> 00:16:28,639 — Senyor Moralés, volia veure’m? — Sí. 173 00:16:36,610 --> 00:16:40,908 Odd, és això. Atura’t allà. Caminaràs a partir ďara i amagat el que puguis. 174 00:16:44,338 --> 00:16:47,823 Està bé, activaré el mode ninja. La Yumi m’ha explicat tot sobre això. 175 00:16:48,611 --> 00:16:50,661 Espero que hagis entès la sensei İshiyama. 176 00:16:55,316 --> 00:16:58,086 Merda, el que faltava… Si la Samantha ho pogués veure… 177 00:16:58,553 --> 00:17:01,487 No puc creure que ľhagi dit que era una remolatxa. 178 00:17:01,760 --> 00:17:05,646 Estic mortiﬁcat. Això fa pudor. A més, una remolatxa! Les remolatxes fan pudor! 179 00:17:06,150 --> 00:17:07,693 Odd, de què parles? 180 00:17:08,025 --> 00:17:10,478 No, no és res, deixa-ho. 181 00:17:14,816 --> 00:17:17,656 Aelita, ľOdd tenia raó, és un espectre polimòrﬁc! 182 00:17:18,305 --> 00:17:19,656 Avisaré els altres. 183 00:17:21,305 --> 00:17:26,488 Sí, Aelita? Què? En Delmas? Segura? 184 00:17:28,172 --> 00:17:30,766 Bé, estem a prop, així que anirem a veure si la Yumi no hi és allà. 185 00:17:38,712 --> 00:17:41,713 Yumi, estàs bé? 186 00:17:42,033 --> 00:17:48,519 Eh… Sí, estic bé, només que… tots tindrem un suc de taronja gratuït a ľhora del pati de les 10. 187 00:17:49,242 --> 00:17:51,410 Probablement ľespectre ľha tocat, no se la veu molt bé. 188 00:17:51,646 --> 00:17:53,160 No, nois, estic bé, només feia broma. 189 00:17:53,412 --> 00:17:56,035 Què hi ha ďen Delmas? Ľespectre, ťha tocat? 190 00:17:56,118 --> 00:17:58,976 En Delmas? No, ens hem donat la mà i no ha passat res. 191 00:17:59,132 --> 00:18:01,004 Si no és ell… llavors on és? 192 00:18:06,133 --> 00:18:08,915 Bé, ja estic aquí. İ ja veig el famós mur de blocs. 193 00:18:09,288 --> 00:18:11,289 Tenies raó, té alguna cosa. 194 00:18:13,133 --> 00:18:19,291 Uau, és una bogeria! Estàn rotant com els senyals ďuna estació! Som a prop de tenir els nostres horaris de trens escrits en ells. 195 00:18:20,481 --> 00:18:26,540 El tren que va de Lyoko a Kàdic està a punt de sortir. Si us plau, allunyeu-vos de la vora de la plataforma. 196 00:18:26,603 --> 00:18:31,733 Odd, para, això és molt seriós! Activaré el teu escàner. És problable que el mur sigui un circuit tancat. 197 00:18:34,076 --> 00:18:35,638 Què vols dir? 198 00:18:35,883 --> 00:18:42,516 Que els blocs estan sent controlats per un bloc mestre. Ľhas de trobar i destruir-lo. 199 00:18:43,586 --> 00:18:49,456 Sí, els veig. És més fàcil del que dius. No paren de rotar, tots són iguals. 200 00:18:49,590 --> 00:18:53,964 No, aquest és el problema! Un ha ďésser diferent a la resta, és com el joc de les 7 diferències. 201 00:18:54,185 --> 00:18:55,552 El teu joc és horrible. 202 00:18:57,063 --> 00:18:58,144 İ ľOdd? 203 00:18:58,438 --> 00:19:02,213 — Ell ja està a Lyoko, no sé si podrà amb els monstres. — Conﬁa en ell. 204 00:19:17,243 --> 00:19:18,681 İ doncs, no en tens ni idea? 205 00:19:18,944 --> 00:19:21,020 No, no puc trobar res… 206 00:19:22,103 --> 00:19:26,639 No, espera, un és diferent de la resta! 207 00:19:26,746 --> 00:19:29,651 Això és! Dispara-li i el mur es destruirà. 208 00:19:29,855 --> 00:19:31,339 Precisament on vols que li dispari? 209 00:19:31,776 --> 00:19:34,016 Per què em preguntes? Com sempre. 210 00:19:34,233 --> 00:19:37,716 Oh, està, bé, si tu ho dius… Ets molt graciós. 211 00:19:39,329 --> 00:19:42,203 Ja estem tots. Odd, ara et toca fer la teva part. 212 00:19:42,658 --> 00:19:44,892 Sí, no em pressionis. 213 00:19:46,825 --> 00:19:48,857 Odd, utilitza el teu vehicle. 214 00:20:12,917 --> 00:20:13,845 Sí! 215 00:20:24,682 --> 00:20:26,276 İ doncs, qui és el millor? 216 00:20:30,922 --> 00:20:32,684 Sabia que ho podries fer. 217 00:20:59,476 --> 00:21:01,112 Samantha, per què estàs… 218 00:21:06,442 --> 00:21:08,299 Samantha, què… La Samantha és allà? 219 00:21:08,649 --> 00:21:10,100 No, és impossible. 220 00:21:13,005 --> 00:21:14,788 És ľespectre amb forma de la Samantha! 221 00:21:15,114 --> 00:21:19,028 — Odd, de pressa, introdueix el codi! — Què? Però què passa? 222 00:21:19,366 --> 00:21:21,254 No és el moment, només introdueix el codi! 223 00:21:38,774 --> 00:21:42,916 No ho puc creure… El XANA ara té un 80% de poder per la meva culpa! 224 00:21:43,059 --> 00:21:45,559 No, Odd, ho has fet bé. Hauries ďestar orgullós de tu mateix. 225 00:21:45,683 --> 00:21:50,093 Orgullós? De mi mateix? Fas broma, ha estat un desastre. 226 00:21:50,534 --> 00:21:52,061 Ara què faré amb el que li he dit a la Samantha? 227 00:21:52,189 --> 00:21:56,175 Digues… Digues que ťha tocat un espectre polimòrﬁc i ťha fet dir-li això. 228 00:22:00,439 --> 00:22:03,628 Aelita, tinc el resultat del ﬁtxer que hem trobat a Còrtex. 229 00:22:08,567 --> 00:22:13,679 Aquests plans haurien ďestar a la caixa forta. Tyron, les meves ordres van ser clares! 230 00:22:14,338 --> 00:22:16,938 — És el teu pare? — Sí. 231 00:22:17,090 --> 00:22:19,464 — Només volies utilitzar-lo pels teus propis beneﬁcis! 232 00:22:20,062 --> 00:22:22,966 Només és vostè, Hopper, qui ha de pensar en gran. 233 00:22:23,059 --> 00:22:25,044 Qui és ell? El coneixeu? 234 00:22:25,248 --> 00:22:26,654 No, no ľhe vist ni n’he sentit parlar. 235 00:22:26,780 --> 00:22:29,984 No mereixes seguir a la investigació! No pertanyeràs més al meu equip! 236 00:22:30,113 --> 00:22:32,780 Bé, ara estem segurs. El teu pare no és el responsable del retorn del XANA. 237 00:22:33,201 --> 00:22:36,782 Ľúnic que està darrere de tot és aquest que va trair el teu pare, aquest… 238 00:22:36,906 --> 00:22:38,736 En Tyron. El seu nom és Tyron. 239 00:22:45,282 --> 00:22:47,524 Vostè és massa ingenu, senyor Hopper. Category:Subtitles Category:Season 5 Category:Catalan Subtitles Category:Code lyoko evolution Category:Countdown